Kinda like Rockstars
by LoLisdead
Summary: AkuRoku AxelxRoxas Lemon. Yaoi. Axel and Roxas finally break the ice in their relationship, but it's not the exact manner Roxas would've asked for. He wanted to be sober and not in a hotel bathroom, at least. And they totally have Demyx to blame. Rated M for sexual content, profanity, use of alcohol.
**Author's Note**

Just a little thing I wrote, not sure where it came from, besides the fact I haven't written anything AkuRoku related in at least three years. Favorites and reviews are very welcome, thank you! ;D

* * *

Their relationship started innocent, it really did. They whispered sweet nothings and fell asleep in each other's arms as often as they could. It was strictly romantic, any sexual thoughts turned away for fear of any shame or wrong doings. Maybe that was why they ended up stuck drunk, sweaty, and breathless in their hotel bathtub with the curtain closed, desire pounding throughout their bodies in waves of shock they almost couldn't handle. Almost.

They knew their friends were outside and that they were perfectly aware of what the two were committing, but they couldn't lead themselves to really care. The younger blonde was flushed and dizzy, holding onto the bathtub for dear life as the older man below him pounded into him over and over, eyes glazed and heavily lidded with pleasure and drink. Axel, in need for even more contact, began to sloppily kiss Roxas' chest in front of him, only adding to the level of volume the bombshell on top of him was creating ever so slightly.

He felt even more blood pump through the member buried inside Roxas, and when he took a moment to think about how _good_ it felt when Roxas clenched his ass every time he exited him he moaned deeply, now adding bites to the marks he was leaving on Roxas' body. He nearly fell apart when he chanced a peek at his dick entering and leaving Roxas' sweaty, wet body—his head back rolled back against the shower wall behind him and he eyes closed, listening to the raunchy slaps echoing on the tiled walls surrounding them, mixed with Roxas' voice and grunts as he moaned again. Once he dared to look at Roxas once more, his eyes were greeted with Roxas not only flustered from being fucked into oblivion, but touching himself as well, his cries ringing around him louder now. "Rox, oh _god_ you're so fucking hot," Axel's voice slurred deeply in disbelief, he was unable to continue thrusting due to his system nearly shutting down from the intensity of the experience. The entire world was spinning around him.

The cease of movement below Roxas caused him to create his own means of friction and pace between the two of them now, his mouth hanging open as he also continued to masturbate. Axel reached out for the blonde's waist, holding him up as he witnessed his boyfriend fuck him drunkenly, whom was now whining his name over and over again, causing something to tighten in Axel's pelvis, and involuntarily cause Axel to begin thrusting again. As they both collided into each other Axel hit something in Roxas that caused him to nearly scream in time with Axel's thrust and let go of his dick to hold onto Axel's shoulder for support, "Ah-AXEL! Je-sus-fuck-ing-christ, do that a-gain! _Plea-ea-ease_." Axel did as he was asked, as he also took one hand from Roxas' waist to grab his erection for him and pump it quickly, Roxas shivered underneath his exclamations.

Between hearing the screams of his lover, seeing Roxas concentrate, with his mouth hanging open, on the sensation of Axel entering him as his erection was being stroking feverishly for him, and feeling his excellently sweaty body inside and out, Axel felt something coil violently inside of him and he gasped loudly. Suddenly he was blind from pleasure striking him straight in the gut—euphoria rushed through him as he moaned over and over, and then growled Roxas' name as he thrusted into the blonde above him as he felt himself cum inside his body. As Axel rode out his orgasm, he opened his eyes to see Roxas' fuzzy, blue eyes wide with surprise and face red, as he also came on Axel's chest.

Once all was said and done, Roxas slowly licked up his own seed off Axel's chest, hardly aware of the swaying his body was beginning to do, before carefully kissing his boyfriend carefully to allow him to taste it as well. Axel moaned deep from his gut into the kiss as he licked Roxas' cum from inside his mouth, before swallowing the mix of cum and saliva himself, this was _excellent_. He still held onto Roxas' torso, vaguely remembering that two of them were drunk as balls. He didn't want Roxas falling and hitting his head on the side of the tub.

He felt Roxas pull away from him, as he did Axel looked up at him to observe his boyfriend watch him from above with hazy eyes, before the blonde smiled and said breathlessly into Axel's ear, "You're my boyfriend and I really like you."

This caused Axel to laugh a bit and smile, before turning to whisper into Roxas' ear as he slowly pressed circles in Roxas' waist with each thumb, "I really like you too, Roxas."

Roxas hummed in content, before plopping down on the body below him, Axel let go of his torso to run his fingers through the blonde hair he loved so much as Roxas blacked out on top of him. It wasn't long before the redhead followed suit, slipping into a deep slumber as well.

* * *

Demyx and Sora were eating cereal together in the hotel room the next morning, each of them having their own bed. They were discussing when and who was going to wake up the two in the bathroom so they could leave before they have to check out of the room. Sora rubbed his head a bit, and looked at the bottles of mostly consumed alcohol next to the TV, "They drank way too much last night, Demyx."

"You're probably right," Demyx said gravely, but then smirked, "They definitely enjoyed themselves though, maybe that shot challenge wasn't a bad idea," he remembered him and Sora laughing their asses off as they heard the two in the bathroom. He then brought up the rock concert they attended the night before, before they retreated to the hotel for the night, "I can't believe you and Roxas crowd surfed last night!"

Sora laughed, "I can, it was so much fun!" but his voice turned serious once again, "So you'll go in there and wake them up then?" Sora said expectantly, "Since you were the one to dare them to shots and only pretend you were taking the shots with them, it's only fair."

"You make it sound like I didn't drink at all," Demyx teased, "because I have a hangover that's a fucking bitch. We obviously took a trip to the pool after we got bored of listening to those two fuck boys," he motioned towards the bathroom, then to his swimming trunks he was still wearing.

Sora thought to himself, trying to remember exactly what happened, "Yeah, I remember diving into the pool a couple times, I surprised we didn't fucking drown man."

Demyx snickered a bit, "I think we're lucky we didn't get kicked out, either from noise complaints," he once again indicated the bathroom, "or from us undoubtedly dicking around in the late of night."

"You know, I bet there's evidence on our phones, I normally tend to record shit on my phone when I get drunk."

Demyx smirked, "We will definitely check that footage later, but I guess I better go wake the lovebirds up. Our hangovers are gonna be laughable compared to theirs."

Demyx slowly opened the door to the bathroom, and was glad to find that the shower curtain was closed, and then looked at the clothes on the floor. He groaned, they were totally gonna be ass-naked. Knowing this, he just began singing lightly, "Wakey-wakey love birds. Get out of your bird bath, we have a long day ahead of us!" hoping that it would wake them up. It did.

In response to the noise Demyx created he heard someone stir in the bathtub. He was about to go on about some stupid shit to get them moving, before Roxas yelled, "What the fuck?!" Demyx got the fuck out, not wanting to be a part of them realizing and sorting out what they did last night.

* * *

Roxas groaned very lightly, hearing some voice come from outside wake him up, but he could hardly hear it over the pounding in his head. Pain swam through his temples as he slowly opened his eyes, to find himself looking at a naked Axel below him, whom had his arms wrapped around his, also naked, body snuggly, in a bathtub with the curtain closed.

"What the fuck!?" Roxas yelled, one hundred and ten percent confused, he sat up quickly but then realized that was a terrible idea, because he was experiencing a hangover like none other. Axel stirred underneath him, woken from Roxas' exclamation.

Roxas didn't see Axel's reaction because he was too busy resting against the side of the tub to try and calm the dizziness and pain he was experiencing. Axel, when he saw where they were, immediately groaned, understanding exactly what had happened, "Oh fuck," he swore, rubbing his temples. He felt like shit, but he never got hangovers nearly as bad as everyone else seemed to. He saw Roxas nearly leaning over the side of the tub in pain, and he slowly sat up and began to wordlessly rub his back without saying anything, he would let Roxas speak first—he didn't want to make him talk if he didn't want to.

They remained like this for the next minute, before Roxas said quietly, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Shit," Axel swore, before he slowly slid out from underneath Roxas and then stood up just as slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall over. He didn't, but he did still feel a bit dizzy. He helped Roxas out of the tub and to the toilet, balancing him as he was much dizzier than himself—he was sure Roxas was correct in his predication, he never _ever_ drank as much as they did last night. Sure enough, a minute later, Roxas was throwing up every drop of alcohol he had consumed, along with the pizza and chicken they had ordered last night. Axel, again, just rubbed his back and gently talked him through it. Once he was done and the toilet was flushed, Axel asked gently, "Do you feel better?"

"A little," Roxas said quietly but then cursed before admitting, "But this hangover is _really_ bad." He laid his face in the crook of his arm, as he leaned against the toilet.

"Hold on," Axel stood and grabbed one of the paper cups next to the sink; he filled it with water and then sat back down next to Roxas, "This will help, just make sure you drink it slowly."

Roxas did just that. Minutes later he felt the unbearable pounding slowly lighten up, he groaned at the thought of where and how he had woken up. They were in the damn bathtub with no clothes on. _Shit_. He thought, before asking cautiously, "What do you remember from last night?"

"You mean everything, or just, well," he paused, before motioning to the room around them, " _this._ "

" _This_ ," Roxas said, watching Axel intently.

"Not that much, I just remember drinking shots with Demyx when we had already been drinking before, then the next thing I can remember is, well," his voice trailed off, but it was clear Roxas wanted him to continue, so he did, "I remember being in that bathtub fucking the living shit out of each other."

Roxas was beat red, and he groaned, "Goddamnit." He sipped on his water again, "That's what I remember too, I was just hoping I wasn't remembering right."

Axel shook his head, "The only thing I remember specifically about it was you yelling a lot, me giving you those," he pointed to the multiple hickeys around Roxas' chest, "us orgasming, and us kissing at the end."

Roxas groaned again, "I remember that too, and the pressure you were putting on my waist with your hands."

Axel remained silent for a good couple of moments, before laughing a bit, "What a way to have sex for the first time, in a hotel bathtub. It's like we're fucking rock stars."

"I wanted to remember it," Roxas said quietly, disappointed in himself.

Axel shrugged, "You remember the most important details, I think. I mean, do you remember what it felt like in general?"

Roxas nodded, and blushed terribly as he explained, "Yeah, but it felt like a big blur of, well, it felt like a blur of _really_ good shocks inside me. And I remember thinking about how hot you looked a lot too."

Axel smiled sweetly, kissing Roxas on the nose, "Then you remember the most important parts."

Roxas wanted to pout, but ended up laughing instead, he couldn't believe he had done something so dirty. Axel looked at him, obviously confused at his change of heart.

Roxas, instead of leaving Axel in the dark, explained, "I can't believe we did something so dirty is all." Axel smiled again, and then kissed his boyfriend gently, before whispering huskily, "I can."

Roxas closed his eyes, ignoring the knot in his stomach Axel's tone of voice gave him. Axel smirked, taking advantage of this reaction by asking in the same tone, "We should do it again sometime."

Roxas took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Y-yeah. I think I'd like that."

Roxas looked up nervously at Axel, who was smiling down at him so genuinely Roxas couldn't help but smile back. Axel swore, "Damn, you're so adorable." Roxas shook his head, and finished his water. Once he finished it he asked shyly, "Do you remember how it felt? I-I mean, did it feel good for you too?"

Axel almost wanted to 'awww' at the question, Roxas was worried that he didn't like it. "Roxas," Axel began, "if my memory serves me right it felt _amazing_ , you were so _tight_." Axel shivered at the fuzzy memory.

Roxas' small voice rang out again, shy yet obviously wanting to add to the conversation, "And you were so big and full…the way you watched me as I began fucking you…"

Axel smiled, "And the way you looked down at me when you first started to really feel the pleasure was unforgettable." Roxas leaned up for a kiss, obviously trying to show emotion through it that he could not put into words. Axel understood, and tried to give the same message back.

"We should probably get dressed and face our friends out there," Roxas sighed, almost not wanting to leave the solitude of the bathroom.

Axel also sighed, and placed one last kiss passionately on Roxas' lips before agreeing. Once they were fully clothed, they stepped out of the bathroom, ready for the onslaught they were sure to receive.

* * *

Sora smirked as he heard the bathroom door open; he looked over and out came Axel and Roxas. Roxas saw the grin on Sora's face, and looked away, embarrassed. Demyx of course, being the idiot he was, ran up to Axel and began jumping around, "You got laid man, you got laid so hard we heard it down the fucking hallway!"

Axel couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, yes I did get laid. All thanks to _you_ ," he pointed directly at Demyx's chest, and then swayed a bit, "and your stupid, fake ass shot challenge."

"What do you mean _fake_?" Demyx asked innocently, a shit-eating grin on his face. He added, "And you can hardly stand up straight, I think you're still drunk man."

Before Axel could answer, Roxas admitted, "I'm buzzed, I can feel it."

"I am too, I think," Axel agreed, blinking a couple times.

Demyx laughed a bit, "You two are something else." He then informed the two of the time, "We have to be out of here in thirty minutes, pack your guys' shit and let's break out of this bitch!" Demyx exclaimed, leaving the couple alone, obviously satisfied with his teasing of the two finally breaking the ice and having sex.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before shrugging, and beginning to collect all of the random shit of theirs that got thrown around last night in their drunken stupor.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought, thank you so much and have a wonderful day! 3


End file.
